


The Texting Misunderstanding

by KodiJ247



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Mostly just a dumb crackish fic, Other, Pining, Texting, dumbasses in love, ineffable husbands, post armageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodiJ247/pseuds/KodiJ247
Summary: Aziraphale, with the help of his new smartphone and emojis that he doesn't quite understand, decides to invite Crowley out to lunch... Crowley misunderstands/ Aziraphale doesn't know what the eggplant meansThat's is dumb and you probably shouldn't read it





	The Texting Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a meme and then this mess was born

Six months had passed since the day that was supposed to end all days. The earth wasn’t destroyed and life continued on as usual for the demon and his angel. Aziraphale continued to run his bookshop, Crowley still spent his time screaming at his plants and of course they still went on their lunch dates. However with heaven and hell keeping their distance the angel and demon began to settle into fairly normal human lives… well as close as they were ever going to get to that.

Somewhere down the line Aziraphale had decided to invest in a smartphone despite having no idea how to use it. After several hours of Anathema trying to teach him to use it he was starting to get the hang of it. Newt had tried to help to but that just resulted in him breaking his own phone that he was using to demonstrate. 

Aziraphale of course used his new device to speak Crowley and on the odd occasion not so subtly flirt with him. However this was not one of those occasions. He was beginning to feel peckish and decided that it would be the perfect excuse to see his demon companion again. Unlocking his phone Aziraphale went to Crowley’s contact and began typing out his message. “Hello Crowley dear, I was wondering if you’d like to join me this evening” He had intended to finish the message with ‘for a spot of dinner’ but he somehow managed to click of one of the icons at the bottom of the keyboard which he had never seen before. He began to scroll through the foreign keyboard which mostly consisted of yellow faces and animals until he saw something that made him stop his scrolling. He had stumbled upon the food section of the keyboard which gave him an idea. Instead of finishing his message the way he intended he thought it an excellent idea to add some of those funny food pictures instead… that and the fact that he didn’t know how to get back to the regular keyboard.

Unfortunately his choice of emojis was rather poor. His message now read “Hello Crowley dear, I was wondering if you’d like to join me this evening🍆🍣🥂”… he liked sushi okay? And the eggplant… well in all honestly he had just pressed that one first and didn’t know how to delete it.

\- - - - - - -

Over the last six months Crowley had developed a habit of not only yelling at his plants but also talking to them. It had begun one night after he had spent the day with Aziraphale and had no one else to gush about him to so he had turned to his plants. Of course the plants were still terrified of him but they would also listen intently to whatever he had to say which usually revolved around the Angel he was so hopelessly in love with. He’d tell them about the way Aziraphale could light up any room by just being there, about the angel’s beautiful blue eyes that he so often got lost in and about the times where they’d sit together and would edge slightly closer each time they sat there.

On this occasion he was mid way though shouting at his plants when he heard a buzz from his pocket. He sighed at the interruption and took his phone out of his pocket smiling when he saw the contact name ‘Angel❤️’ giving one last glare to his plants he exited the room and unlocked his phone reading the message from his angel  
“Hello Crowley dear, I was wondering if you’d like to join me this evening🍆🍣🥂”  
Crowley’s brow furrowed as in confusion as he tried to decider the meaning of the message. And since when did Aziraphale use emojis??? He can’t mean what Crowley is thinking… right? But what if he does? 

Somehow despite having known the angel for 6000 years it didn’t cross the demon’s mind even once that Aziraphale was just trying asking him out to dinner. He was far to occupied thinking of all the other things the angel could possibly want to do with him and let’s just say that after 6000 years Crowley’s imagination had gotten a bit out of hand.

Crowley couldn’t think straight, although could he ever, and decided that he needed someone else to help him decipher the angles message. Although he didn’t actually have anyone to help him with this… well not anyone humans at least. 

Walking back into the room of cowering plants Crowley began to explain the situation to them and read out the text. The plants of course having never communicated by emojis couldn’t understand why Crowley was so confused by it. They were however quite disturbed at the idea of eating a fellow plant. But It was just a dinner invitation what was there to be confused about? But of course they would never say this to Crowley of course. They were all far to sacred of him.

Giving up on getting any help from his plants Crowley decided that he needed to change into something more presentable before seeing his angel. This caused him to spend what felt like eternity going through all his clothes before settling on the same outfit he wears everyday… and of course his nicest pair of underwear.

Now that Crowley was finally ready he sent a reply to his angel “Be there in 10😉🖤” and turned to leave his closeted that had become more of a war zone after his several outfit changes. With one final look in the mirror he left, stoping past his bedside draw to grab a couple things that might come in handy later.

\- - - - - - -

Aziraphale has decided to continue organizing his books whist he waited for a reply from Crowley (even tho his books where already perfectly organized). Although he did start to worry when twenty minutes had past and he still hadn’t heard from the demon as Crowley normally answered within a matter of minutes. However this thought was cut off by a little buzzing sound coming from Aziraphales pocket. The angel involuntarily smiled already knowing who the message was from. “Be there in 10😉🖤” Aziraphale blushed at Crowley’s choice of emojis which had become a more common event than Aziraphale would like to admit. 

\- - - - - - -

Now to most people Crowley’s estimate of 10 minutes would seem insane given that it should take well over half an hour to get from Crowley’s flat to Aziraphale’s bookshop. However most people didn’t drive like Crowley did and definitely not as fast as he drove after receiving, what he thought to be, a flirty text from his angel. He may of even managed to break his own record.

But after what felt to Crowley like an eternity of driving, about 6 minutes, he had arrived at Aziraphale’s bookshop. He got out of his prized possession of a car and walked up to the front door to the bookshop, walking even weirder than he normally did if that was possible.

He knocked on the door and was soon greater by the beautiful sight of his angel. He bit his lip looking the angel up and down before settling on his angels eyes with a smirk planted on his face. Aziraphale noticed this and blushed even harder than before. “So are you gunna let me in or are we just gunna stand here all evening” 

Aziraphale’s blush darken even more than he thought possible at this point and he stepped aside to open the door wider for Crowley “Oh… um… yes sorry” Crowley smirked even more out how easily he could fluster his angel. “So er… there’s a new sushi restaurant that just opened and I was thinking we could go there.” Crowley’s smirk vanished as a look of confusion covered his face. “Or not… we can go wherever you want… I don’t mind”

Suddenly everything clicked inside Crowley’s, very slow, brain. ‘He was asking me out for dinner, shit shit shit’ he tried to hide these thoughts with an awkward smile and shoving his hand in his, very small, pocket to hide what he had brought. “Oh er yeah we can go there”

“Crowley dear is something wrong?” Aziraphale asked sounding both concerned and confused and Crowley’s change in demeanor.

“Oh… no… er it’s nothing angel” he stumbled out moving his hand to scratch the back of his neck causing what was gripped in his hand to fall out onto the floor. “Oh shit” he whispered trying to cover it up with his foot. But he was too late Aziraphale had already seen.

“Crowley why did you have a condom in your pocket??” The angel questioned

“I… er” Crowley stuttered trying to think of an excuse

“Oh dear you were going to see someone else this evening… oh dear I’m so sorry to have interrupted” He gasped lightly and tried to hide his frown 

“No no I we wasn’t er going to anyone else”

“Then why was that in your pocket” Aziraphale asked his confusion evident in his voice.

“I er… well you see”

The angels eyes widened as he realized “You thought that we were going to do… that???”

“Well um… You sent me an eggplant emoji! What was I supposed to think?” The demon defended feeling like he might discorporate from embarrassment at second now.

Aziraphale blushed “You… wanted to do… that with me?” he made eye contact with the floor not being able to ask that question to Crowley while looking at him. 

“Of course I did angel. Why wouldn’t I, your beautiful and perfect in every way and fuck your attractive as hell and god knows I’ve been in love with you since the beginning” the angel blushed while a smile forced its way into his face.

“Your… your in love with me?” He asked obviously yet hopefully

“Of course I am how could you not see that” 

“You… you love me?” The angels eyes looked almost pleading at this point.

Crowley stepped closer to his angel and brushed his thumb across his cheek “Of course I love you” and with that out his lips to Aziraphales in a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n- This was inspired by a good omens meme that I saw on Instagram that I thought needed a fanfic of it. I might add more oneshots to this book but I don't have any ideas right now and I'm kinda slow at writing so we'll she how that goes. Feel free to leave request and thanks for reading- Kodi


End file.
